Compilation
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: Another story of Chanbaek/Drabble Series/Mind to RnR?


_Hallo! lama ngga update jadi kangen sama kalian semua. Oke, saya mau klarifikasi beberapa hal dulu. Pertama, saya minta maaf for this sudden HIATUS status, tiba-tiba banyak sesuatu yang harus saya kerjakan dulu, trus begitu saya mau post FF, laptop saya rusak. Jadi, saya terpaksa harus HIATUS dulu. Nah, ternyata ide-ide saya bermunculan begitu saya stop bikin FF, karena ngga betah nampung di otak, jadi saya bikin drabbles ini. Kemungkinan kedepan, setiap drabbles bakal saya update disini dan bakal end kalau saya udah ngga mood bikin lagi XD. Kedua, banyak yang nanya-nanya soal personal aaccout juga dan hal-hal lain yang ngga sempet saya bales, jadi saya jabarin disini aja._

_Q: Thor, inspirasi Baby Just Take Me, sama Birthday Gift darimana?_

_A: Baby Just Take Me dari MV-nya Hyolyn yang One Way Love sama ShowTime ep. Christmas waktu Baek ngomong ke Chen "Chen, nal gajyo", saya ngebayangin aja Baek pake baju gitu trus ngomong "Chanyeol, just take me", akhirnya jadi deh Baby Just Take me. Birthday Gift dari saya waktu lagi diare ._._

_Q: Thor, personal account sama nomer handphone apa?_

_A: kalo twitter holadyho, kalo fb Miggy Choi, kalo nomer 085655492758 (chanbaek shipper dan exo fans, temenan yuk), wp .com. wp-nya ditulis wordpress ya._

_Q: Thor, kalo nulis FF singkat banget sih?_

_A: Mbak, namanya juga drabble, mana ada drabble yang panjang? Saya paling nggak bisa nulis FF yang panjang, paling panjang ya 2000 word. Kalo mau cari yang panjang mending ke author lain aja ya :)_

_Q: Thor, ini harus berakhir NC! (saya sering banget menjumpai komenan kaya gini)_

_A: Yang author sebenernya siapa? Saya apa kamu? Kalo nyari rated M ya jangan di FF yang udah di rated T. Sadar diri dong._

_Last, i'm so sorry for this unimportant author's note. So busy lately sampe saya ngga bisa balesin satu-satu. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Oh ya, ada yang mau ide-nya dijadiin FF? tapi tetep drabble ya, kalo sempet ntar bisa juga jadi oneshoot, kalo ada come come send me message, hehe :)_

* * *

**Title**_**:**_** Compila**_**tion**_

_**Cast: EXO Chanyeol and EXO Baekhyun**_

**Disclaimer: Do not steal! This story belongs _t_**_****__o_**_ me_****_!_**_****_

**In Between**

Baekhyun pasti sudah gila!

Kalimat itu pasti dikatakan oleh orang-orang jika saja ia mengakui perbuatan hina-nya sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun tidak se-_gila_ itu. Ia masih cukup _waras_ untuk menyembunyikan hubungan terlarangnya dengan Yi Fan.

Tiap hari dirinya merasa seperti dikejar-kejar perasaan bersalah. Terhadap Chanyeol—suaminya— sekaligus terhadap Yi Fan—kekasihnya—. Pria _Canada-China_ itu tidak tahu. Ya, benar. Yi Fan tidak tahu saja kalau Baekhyun itu ternyata sudah punya suami. Seorang yang hidupnya sudah terbelenggu tali pernikahan.

Berdiri diatas dua perahu bukanlah hal mustahil. Tapi bukan juga hal yang dapat dilakukan dengan mudah. Pria manis itu sudah pasti mencintai suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia mencintai Yi Fan sepenuh hatinya.

Ia bisa saja dengan mudah memilih untuk tetap bersama Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Yi Fan, atau sebaliknya. Tapi cinta bukanlah soal perkara mudah, bukan soal ia harus memilih siapa. Jika perasaannya sudah berbicara ingin memiliki keduanya, lalu apalagi yang bisa dilakukan logika?

**Reiten**

Chanyeol menyukai kuda.

Ia paling suka olahraga berkuda.

Hanya dua hal, yang bisa Baekhyun simpulkan. Memang, ia hanya tahu namanya saja. Tapi, Baekhyun sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dirinya memang _outlander _di _Dresden, Germany_. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya pindah kemari. Pekerjaannya memang bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya seorang _kacung_ rendahan yang bertugas membersihkan kuda-kuda di _istana_ megah milik Chanyeol.

Hari itu ketika ia memandikan Jupiter—kuda kesayangan Chanyeol— tiba-tiba kuda itu mengamuk. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tadi pagi ketika diberi makan kuda jantan itu masih baik-baik saja. Sungguh! Tapi sekarang , kuda itu mengangkat dua kaki depannya tinggi-tinggi seperti akan menendang Baekhyun. Pria manis itu, tentu saja ketakutan. Ia refleks mundur dan terpeleset—

—AAGGHH!

Ia kira ia akan jatuh di lantai kandang yang licin dan bau. Tapi pikirannya salah. Tubuhnya mendarat mulus di pelukan majikan si Jupiter—Chanyeol.

"Kau, Baekhyun. Benar 'kan?"

Baekhyun shock! Chanyeol pasti marah. Ia pasti dipecat setelah ini. _What the hell_, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?

"I-iya benar."

"Well, kau mau berkuda bersamaku?"

"A-apa?"

**Graduation**

Hari kelulusan memang sudah ditunggu banyak siswa di tahun terakhir. Begitu pun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah ini mereka akan menjalani kehidupan liar di luar sana. Bertahun-tahun bersama dari Sekolah Dasar hingga Universitas menyisahkan banyak kenangan diantara mereka.

Mulai Chanyeol yang masih ingusan dan Baekhyun yang kelewat polos hingga Chanyeol berubah menjadi pria dewasa dan Baekhyun yang tumbuh menjadi seorang pria manis yang mampu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Berawal dari pertemanan biasa hingga percintaan penuh gairah. Semua sudah mereka lewati berdua.

Chanyeol begitu senang menyambut suka cita pesta kelulusan. Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun, pria itu murung. Ia seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu. Setiap Chanyeol datang kepadanya, Baekhyun pasti menghindar. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya ada apa, Baekhyun pasti menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Peri kecilku kenapa menangis, eh?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sedang memergoki Baekhyun yang menangis di atap sekolah.

"Hatiku, Chanyeol. Ia sedang kesakitan." sahut Baekhyun sesenggukan.

"Kenapa? Apakah aku yang menyakitinya? Ayo, katakan." Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol sudah menduga.

"Ini hari terakhir kita bersama. Kau akan pergi dengannya. Lalu, aku sendirian. Itu menyakitiku."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah dewasa. Aku akan pergi meninggalkan keluargaku dan perjodohan sialan itu. Kita bisa terbang di angkasa atau kita bisa mengarungi samudera. Bersama, hanya kau dan aku. Kau mau pergi denganku?"

Tangisannya bertambah kencang. Chanyeol bingung. Apakah yang dikatakannya masih saja salah? Tapi semua pertanyaannya terjawab ketika Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman basah di bibirnya.

"I do, Chanyeol. I do."

**Love Cookies**

Baekhyun suka _cookies_. Terutama yang kering dengan _choco chips_ diatasnya. Cocok sekali dimakan dengan cokelat panas sambil menonton acara komedi. Ah, hal yang paling menyenangkan pikirnya. Ia biasa membeli _cookies_ di toko kue _Onkel John_. _Cookies_ disana rasanya bervariasi dan pastinya enak.

Tapi, semua bukan hanya tentang _cookies_ yang enak. Ini soal orang yang disukainya. Pria tinggi berdaun telinga lebar dengan senyum menawan. Yah, mirip Dobi lah, singkatnya Dobiyeol. Ah! Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia salah seorang pembuat _cookies_ di toko _Onkel John_. _Cookies_ yang selalu ada dalam daftar menu _favorite_-nya.

Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Park Chanyeol itu. Entahlah, mungkin ia terlalu takut akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia bukan tipe orang pemikir. Ia lebih suka menganggap _just let it flow _dan menyimpan euforia cintanya kepada Chanyeol dengan dirinya sendiri_. _Pasti segalanya akan indah pada waktunya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kantong euforia-cinta-nya itu terbuka. _And it does_. Malam itu ketika salju di Berlin pertama turun—

"_Choco chips_ lagi, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Iya. Tentu saja. Bagaimana kau bisa ingat?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa selera orang yang kucintai?"

Baekhyun kaget. Wajahnya memerah malu, tapi sebagian dari dirinya menghangat secara tiba-tiba. Otaknya mungkin sudah rusak. Jadi, ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata—

"Ah! Kau jago menggombal Chanyeol-ssi"

Baekhyun bodoh!

**Pepero Game**

Baekhyun ngotot bermain _pepero game_ dengan Chanyeol. Di bibirnya bahkan sudah terdapat _choco stick_. Entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki manis itu. Mungkin, ia begini karena melihat temannya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin melakukannya di kelas tadi pagi.

Well, Baekhyun boleh saja bermain _pepero game_. Lagipula Chanyeol tidak akan menolaknya. Tapi, Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk di meja belajarnya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang kelewat manja jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Tapi, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun memang begitu.

"Baek, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Nanti saja, okay?"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau sekarang"

"Ku kerjakan tugasku dulu. Nanti kita main sebanyak yang kau mau, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau! Kalau Chanyeol tidak mau main sekarang, Baekhyun pulang kerumah ayah saja!"

Oke! Chanyeol menyerah! Ia benci Baekhyun yang merajuk. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu cepat-cepat pergi tidur. Terpaksa, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu membalikan badannya secara paksa. Mengambil _choco stick_ di bibir Baekhyun dan mencium Baekhyun secara langsung.

Ciuman yang dalam. Lama. Basah. Panas.

Setelah merasa kekasihnya kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol baru mengangkat wajahnya. Ia jadi senang menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. _No wonder_ Baekhyun _blushing _parah. Seringaian-nya muncul lalu bibirnya terbuka dan menggigit _choco stick_ itu perlahan.

"Sudah kan? Main _pepero game_-nya?" satu yang lebih pendek hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu luar biasa.

"Chanyeol mau mengerjakan tugas dulu ya." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun lalu memberikan satu kecupan terakhir dibibirnya. Menyisahkan tawa ringan Chanyeol dan wajah Baekhyun yang bertambah merah.

**Private Teacher**

Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru privat. Menurutnya mengajar anak SMA lebih seru dibanding anak-anak lainnya. Perasaan seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi kadang bukan soal perasaan itu yang memenuhi hatinya. Tapi perasaan seperti menyukai murid yang sedang les privat kepadanya. Sebenarnya memang tidak ada peraturan yang melarang tentang hubungan guru dan murid—dalam tahap lebih lanjut, tentunya.

Ia mencintai hari kamis. Sekedar tahu bahwa kamis adalah hari dimana ia harus mengajar ke rumah murid yang ia suka itu. Lelaki manis kelas dua belas dengan mata sipit yang terlihat menggoda ketika memakai _eyeliner_. Chanyeol selalu saja tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya bila berdekatan dengan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Saem, aku tidak mengerti soal sesuatu"

Oh, akhirnya suara yang manis itu keluar dari bibir indahnya.

"Tidak mengerti soal yang mana? Nanti akan ku jelaskan lagi." balas Chanyeol.

"Bukan soal matematika ini, Saem."

"Lalu soal yang mana, Baekhyun?"

"Soal jantungku, Saem." –uggh. Chanyeol merasa seperti jantungnya berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya dengan jantungmu?" gesture badannya berubah perlahan. Chanyeol jadi mencengkeram pensil menjadi lebih erat.

"Saem, jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdegup kencang kalau aku dekat denganmu, bagaimana ini?" Sial. Baekhyun memasang wajah –sok— polosnya. _How can this be?_

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Ia gugup. Bahkan warna merah yang ada di pipinya menyebar sampai ke telinga.

"Saem, kupikir aku menyukaimu. Kau mau berkencan denganku?"

"A-apa?"

**- F I N -**

**_So, this is the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. And see you in another fiction._**

**_As for Reiten, itu background di Dresden, Jerman. Ada yang udah kesana? Kalo belum, saya rekomendasiin untuk liburan kesana. Dresden, seriously beautiful!_**

**_Last, don't forget your review :)_**

**_Thank_****_ you :)_**


End file.
